1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projection systems, and particularly to a projection system based on Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCOS).
2. Description of Related Art
LCOS projection systems often include a light source, a polarizing splitter (PBS), a LCOS panel, and a projection lens. The PBS is configured for splitting the light emitted from the light source into a p-polarization light and an s-polarization light perpendicular to the p-polarization light. The LCOS panel corresponds to the PBS and modulates the s-polarization light into a projected light with display information signal to the projection lens for projection.
However, in the described LCOS projection systems, the PBS allows the p-polarization light to pass therethrough without being utilized, in other words, the utilization ratio of the light source is only 50%, which limits brightness.
What is needed, therefore, is a projection system to overcome the described limitations.